The Adventures of Val and Will
by BooksAreLife12345
Summary: What will Val and Will face? Demons and the equivalent of hell: school. Children of Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild are bound to be a bit messed up. Some drama. I suck at summaries but please give this story a chance. I swear its actually pretty good. And funny. NOW DISCONTINUED!
1. Spiders are sneaky little bastards

_**So hey guys this is the story of Val and Will. Yey. If you haven't read my first story then I suggest you do because this is kind of a continuation of it. S if you haven't read it this one will probably not make any sense but if you just can't be bothered I'll try to make this still have sense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments but technically Val, Will, Nina, John, Alison And Micah are mine because I made them up. And yes the spider incident is something that happened to me.**_

_**Val and Will 12 years old.**_

_**V.P.O.V**_

_I'm at the beach, sitting by the sea. My brother is swimming in it. He's going very far and I'm a bit worried but I'm sure he'll be fine. My mum walks over to me, a pencil in her hand. She sits down beside me and the wind blows in her unruly red locks that are the same shade as mine. She looks at the sea at my brother. Concern is all over her face. She is small like me and has bright green eyes that my brother inherited. Unfortunately I didn't, I got my Dad's golden eyes. And then she looks over at me and smiles._

_"Give me your right hand, darling." I do as she says and give her my right sh e starts drawing on it with her pencil. Black lines come out and it stings a bit, but it doesn't hurt. Wen she is finished I look down at her art piece and I smile. She drew me the Voyance rune. Now I can see the Shadow World as it is, without any glamour. I look up at her but she just smiles. _

_When I look over at the sea I have a mini heart attack. My brother isn't there anymore. He disappeared into thin air._

_**W.P.O.V**_

_I'm at the beach, sitting by the sea. My sister is swimming in it. She's going very far and I'm a bit worried but I'm sure she'll be fine. My mum walks over to me, a pencil in her hand. She sits down beside me and the wind blows in her unruly red locks that are the same shade as My sisters. She looks at the sea at my her. Concern is all over her face. She is small my sister me and has bright green eyes that my I inherited. And then she looks over at me and smiles._

_"Give me your left hand, honey." I do as she says and give her my left hand, she starts drawing on it with her pencil. Black lines come out and it stings a bit, but it doesn't hurt. When she is finished I look down at her art piece and I smile. She drew me the Voyance rune. Now I can see the Shadow World as it is, without any glamour. I look up at her but she just smiles. When I look over at the sea I have a mini heart attack. My sister isn't there anymore. She disappeared into thin air._

_**V.P.O.V**_

I wake up with a start front the dream I just had. It wasn't a nightmare really. But it didn't belong to the good dreams section. The thought of losing my brother just makes me want to cry. I may not show it but I care for him so so much. If anything happened to him I don't know what I would do. Siblings care for each other but our bond is even stronger because we're twins. But we do argue like normal siblings. When I look at my hand I am shocked. The voyance rune is still there.

I run out of bed and into the kitchen at the same time as Will.

"I GOT MY VOYANCE RUNE" we shout at the same time. Our parents look over at us. My Dad raises one eyebrow at us. Dammit even he can do that. Me and my Mum can not raise only one eyebrow. It has to be both or non at all.

I look at the clock and swear at the time. We're going to be late to school.

"language, young lady." my father says. I blush a little but mumble a sorry. Me and my brother look at each other and then we're racing out of the kitchen. Per tradition I get pushed into the wall but I get myself together and run up the stairs into my room.

I look into the wardrobe to pick something out. I always look at what I wear because I may or may not have a tiny crush on my brothers best friend John Clark. But seriously he's pretty hot for a 12 year old. I mean he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. That's something to die for. Also he's nicely tanned and good Lord he just looks gorgeous even though he's a douche. He's q douche because he is aware of how hot he is. Apparently he's like my father when he was younger.

I pick out a pair of jeans because a skirt is too formal. And a blue top that says 'Never grow up'. It's one of my favourite tops. I pull on my converse and start walking to the bathroom. When I get there I brush my own unruly red hair and pull it into a ponytail at the top of my head. And because I'm half blind and I can't use a rune for it, I have to stuff my massive nerd glasses onto my nose. I actually look decent. I brush my teeth because I never eat in the morning. Neither does Will.

I walk out of the house with Will. We go next door to get Alison. And then the next door to get Micah. We walk together, but we have to leave off Alison And Micah at the primary school while me and Will then have to walk on to 's High School.

When we get to school I see a familiar blonde head beside my locker. It's Nina Green my best friend. I walk to my locker and take out the books I need until break time. That means I have only 1 book because I have double French on Friday mornings.

"OMG did you see Will today? He looks sooo hot." she squeals.

"Ewwww stop it! He's my brother! He isn't hot!" I moan.

"Oh come on Val. You know what I mean." and yeah I do. Unfortunately my best friend has a massive crush on my brother. Gross.

Finally we get to French and we take our usual seats at the back. Unfortunately my brother is in the same class. But fortunately I have a nice view of John from back here. Hehehe if you know what I mean.

"Nina do you seriously want me to vomit all over the desk? Because that's what will happen if you don't stop talking about my brother like that." I shudder. How anybody could think my brother is hot? Well ok like half of the population of the school, even the girls that are older than us. He and John are the school hotties even though they're literally 12. Well John is 12 years, 3 months and 19 days old. Not that I counted that...it's a common fact...I'm in the other half of the school population that things John is hot. I like him but not really too much. He's just the hot but annoying friend of my brother that's at our house like a lot of the time. My parents adore him. But if I brought a boy home noooo. My Dad would freak out.

"Quit staring at John. You are practically drooling all over your book." she whispers and at that I look down at my book but there's nothing there. I look at Nina and give her my death glare. But as usual she cannot keep on staring at me and looks away.

"Well your drooling all over my brother, so you're the one to talk!" She has had a crush on my brother for quite a while now. Probably like 3 months. And then the teacher walks in 10 minutes late.

"Bonjour Classe."

"Bonjour Madame."

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre sur les animaux" then she starts writing down the animals on the board.

"Copiez ceci dans l'avant de votre livre" she says and we start writing the animals down into our books.

"Val donner se il vous plaît les manuels"

"oui Madame" I reply and start giving out the textbooks. I'm about to give the next one out when I see something crawl across it. Oh my God it's a spider.I squeal and drop the books.

"Oh my God it's a spider Madame!" I squeal and half of the class starts squealing. And then there's the boys that just laugh at us. But I don't trust those sneaky little bastard. How they manage to get under a pile of textbooks and not get squashed is beyond me.

Finally the spider is let outside and we can get back to working on animals. But after this I will be traumatized for quite a while.

_**After school**_

"Will hurry up your ass or we're walking without you." I shout across the playground. Nina,John and I have been waiting for Will because he had to go see a teacher about something. Today Nina and John are coming over to our house for dinner. And since its Friday Nina is sleeping over. And so is John. And so is Alison and Micah. We take in Alison and the boys take in Micah. It's going to be so much fun. Alison is only 6 but hell she knows how to have a girly time.

Finally over to us. He looks pretty scared and shocked. And then we finally start walking home.

"What did the teacher say?" I ask.

"Ummm the French teacher somehow found out that it was me who got the spider in the textbooks."

"WILL HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I thought that it would get squashed! Then it would be funny. But it somehow didn't get squashed and it ran away...and I got detention for Monday after school."

"Mum and Dad are going to kill you! We're busy on Monday, don't you remember?" the idiot. We have to go to train at the Institute on Monday after school.

"Woops? Oh wait. No. No. No. NOOO. Dad's going to take my Xbox away!" I just laugh. If he hadn't been such an idiot then it wouldn't have happened.

"Idiot." by this time Were at the primary school already. Alison And Micah see us and start running towards us.

"Nina!" Alison shouts. I scoff at this.

"I'm your cousin aren't you going to give me the first hug?" at that she stools but then runs straight into Nina. And Micah runs straight into John. Huh they love our friends more than us, their actual cousins?

Once they've hugged all of us we start walking home which is only like 10 minutes away.

Finally we get home and I drag Alison And Nina to my bedroom.

"Okay girls what do we do first?"

"Well It's not night yet, so can we go to the play park? Please?"

"Yeah sure let's go. We can go right Val?"

"Yup. I just need to get my phone." so I take my phone of my desk and we make our way downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, were going to the park. I have my phone, call me when we have to come back home."

"Okay, darling. Have fun." I hear my mum shout from the living room.

"Bye auntie Clary. Bye uncle Jace." Alison shouts.

"Bye, honey." my Mum replies.

When we walk out of the house, I go into Alison's garden and take her little bicycle. I set it down and she quickly jumps on. And then she starts racing away from us. We have to run to catch up with her but that's not a problem because we're very sporty and love running.

When we get to the play park, Alison jumps off her bike and runs to the swings.

"Val please swing me up, very high." I sigh and walk over to her and push the swing. Nina laughs and sits down on the next swing.

"Higher, Val, higher!" so I punch it harder and the swing goes up higher. But then she starts squealing to stop the swing. She jumps off and goes on the roundabout. So now I have to push the roundabout. But then my phone starts ringing and I press the green button.

"Hello?"

"Val come home. Demon emergency. Me and your Dad have to go out, along with auntie Izzy, uncle Simon and uncle Alec. Okay? Take care of Alison we'll probably be home late. Bye honey."

"Okay bye." and I press the red button to end the call.

"Sorry, but we have to go home now. My Mum and Dad have to go out somewhere and they want us to be at home." Nina jumps off the swing but Alison is more reluctant. She does her puppy face at me.

"Come on Ali, we have ice cream at home." and at that she jumps off the swing and onto her little bicycle.

We get home at around 5pm.

"Time for dinner. Lets order a pizza." then I hear the boys running down the stairs.

"Did somebody say pizza?" John shouts.

"Yes. I did because we're gonna order it. So give me some money for it." I take the phone and order an XL pepperoni pizza.

10 minutes later we hear the doorbell. I go and open it and I'm handed the huge pizza. I pay and close the door. When I walk into the kitchen everybody is sitting at the dinner table. I sigh and set the pizza down. Everybody starts eating and I take 3 slices. I go to take another slice but there's nothing left.

"Let's go watch TV." I suggest.

"No. Me, John and Micah are going to play on the Xbox."

"Come on then girls. We're going to do girly things in my room." so we go to my room.

"Who wants to play catwalk?" Ali squeals in delight and flings the door to my wardrobe open. She picks out a green t-shirt and pulls it on. But because it's way too big for her it hangs loose. So I take a belt and put it around her tiny waist. I style the t-shirt so it looks like a dress. Nina takes one of my pink dresses and goes into the bathroom to change. Then I look into my wardrobe and find my favourite gold dress that is the same shade as my eyes. I'm not really embarrassed of changing in front of Ali so I pull my clothes off. My boobs started growing so I'm wearing a blue bra and matching blue pants. And then somebody flings the door to my room open. I scream as I see its John and when he sees me in only my underwear he goes red but doesn't go out.

"JOHN GET THE EFFING HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." at that he goes even more red and walks out and closes the door behind him. I bet you my face is the same colour as my hair now. I quickly pull on the dress and then Nina walks in. Looking beautiful as always. I was always a bit jealous of her looks because she has curly blonde hair, blue eyes and even though she's 12 she already has an amazing figure and she's tall. She is one of the prettiest girls in school. And then there's me. Pale skin, red frizzy hair, I'm short and have nearly no curves. My only good asset are my golden eyes. I got them after my Dad.

"What did I miss? I heard some yelling and your face is really red."

"I was changing so I was only in my underwear and then John walked in." I sigh and flop down onto my bed. She chuckles at me.

"Right ok, Nina go first." so she starts walking like she's on a catwalk. She twists her hips up and down with her hands in her hair trying to look sexy when Will walks in. I burst out laughing and Will goes red and Nina turns around to see what's happening and she squeals. She pushes at Will and finally he's out of the room and she locks the door.

"Don't we just have luck?" I chuckle while she's still beetroot red.


	2. Birthdays are cool

_**Hello my dear readers. Please review more because I really do need to know if your enjoying this and whether you would like another chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, but seriously I actually do own Val and Will because like I made them up because they don't even mention them in TMI. And so is Nina, John,Alison And Micah. But Alina Penowl is not mine and all the credits go to the amazing reviewer Alina Penowl.**_

_**Val and Will 13 years old.**_

_**V.P.O.V**_

It's my birthday. It's my birthday. And unfortunately that means it's my brothers birthday as well. That means less presents for me! I don't actually mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but come on if you have a sibling you know the pain of getting less presents because of them. I'm 13 tomorrow actually, but oh well, I like to think it's already my birthday today... And me and Nina are going to hat cool trampoline place down the road. But that's tomorrow. I can't wait! *insert victory dance*

"Val are you coming?!" my brother yells from downstairs. I'm just getting dressed, like come on I've only been up here for like 15 minutes.

"I'm cooooming." I sing from upstairs. So I'm dressed in black leggings, a neon blue, super fluffy skirt, a black top and my converse. Don't forget about the huge glasses on my nose and a ponytail. I take my bag and sprint downstairs. I take a banana and start eating. I have earphones in my ears and Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer is on. So I don't hear my brother shouting until he pulls one of the earphones out of my ear.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school, you fat ass." he yells at me. So I walk out of the house and Alison, Micah, John and Nina are already there, waiting for me. Woops?

"Hey there my homie!" I yell to Nina.

"What up, buddy?" she asks. And we start walking.

"Oh nothing much. But I'm so excited for tomorrow! We're gonna have so much fun!" I smile.

"Yes we are! And no boys will be there" she looks at my brother, John and Micah walking behind us," just you and me, girl."

We leave off Alison And Micah at the primary school and we continue walking to ours.

We arrive at school like 5 minutes late, so we have like 1 minute to get our books from our lockers. Thank God we have religion first, no pun intended, because our teacher is usually late so he shouldn't notice we were late.

My prayers have been listened to. Our teacher, , isn't there yet. We take our usual seats. Alina Penowl is sitting in front of us, she's the school slut. I swear to God she is the most annoying human being alive. She's on of those loud people that think that's cool. And I nearly have a heart attack when she turns around to talk to us. I mean she is called the school slut for a reason. She's basically beautiful and she takes advantage of that. She has long Brown hair, grey eyes, she's so tall and has an amazing figure. But she's still new because she only moved to New York like a month ago.

"Hey Ginger. Hey Goldilocks" she says, " I heard its your birthday tomorrow and that you're going to that trampoline place. I might come by, you know if I can be bothered coming to a boring birthday party." she smirks her stupid smirk and turns back around. I swear my face is as red as my hair.

"Oh come on Val. You know she's only teasing you to get a reaction. That's what bullies want." and I know that's true. And it is also true that I get bullied. Its because of my red hair. One time Alina spilled water all over my hair because, I quote, "my hair was on fire". But it's not only her that bullies me. It's also that stupid witch, Paisley Little. She's Alina's sidekick. And yes, she's also gorgeous. It seems every girl in the school is pretty, you know except for me. I sigh just as walks in. And we have to start copying down notes about Luke's Gospel. Seriously I couldn't care less about Luke. Like it's nothing special really he just wrote a book. It's like a guide to Christianity. Finally the God saves me and let's the bell ring.

**The next day. Birthday at trampoline place.**

This place is AWESOME! There's like trampolines everywhere, you can do front flips, back flips, and anything else you want without like breaking your neck. Me and Nina have been doing back flips for like the last 15 minutes and I'm so dizzy now. I actually trip on my way down but somebody catches me. I look to see who it is and its nobody else, but the hottie Jackson Roberts. I blush, I can't stop it I literally fell on the hottest guy in school. He is even hotter than my brother and John. Don't get me wrong I'm not into incest but I just face the fact that my brother is handsome.

"Hello there. Looks like you just fell for me." pick up lines are cliché but coming from him it makes me swoon but also helps me realise that he's also a douche bag.

"Thanks for catching me and all, but I actually tripped. I don't fall for douches like you." I say and walk away. I feel him staring at me so I sway my hips a little when I walk. Mwahahaha. Point for me. 10 points for Gryffindor. And soon after Nina is at my side.

"So, what happened with you and douche Jackson?"

"He caught me when I tripped on the trampolines, because I was dizzy. And that douche said 'Looks like you fell for me'! I mean how can someone be so douchey." I whine.

"Nice to hear the ladies talking about me in such a way." I turn around to the source of this voice. Looks like douche Jackson has followed uw to the little bar that only sells like coca cola and fanta.

"What do you want Roberts" asks Nina.

"I want to buy Val a drink, to say sorry for being a 'douche'" he explains.

"Fine I want Fanta." he looks a bit nervous and he stutters a bit when he starts talking again

"B-But in return could you g-go on a d-date with m-me?" I look shocked I guess because that's how I feel. THE Jackson Roberts asking me Valentina Herondale on a date?

"Excuse me? But why in the name of the good Lord would you want to go on a date with me? Is this some kind of bet? Is this a prank or something? Okay guys where are the hidden cameras?"

"This isn't a bet. It's not a prank it's just that...that I do really like you." he looks up at me from his hands which are shaking. Apparently nervousness is a sign that a boy likes you. Maybe this is real. Because gosh I'm so over John and I'm not really interested into getting into a relationship or anything like I'm only 13.

But, "Okay I'll go with you on one date." is what I answer with. He smiles at me and then runs off to his friends and all I can really hear them shouting is 'SHE SAID YES'. Tune I look over to see Nina staring at me with her mouth opened. I shut her mouth and say, "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch a fly."

Then again Jackson comes running back.

"Can I get your number so that I can text you the details?" he asks. So I quickly write down my number on a piece of paper that was lying on the counter. I give it to him and he gives me another one of those smiles and runs off.

**Back at the Herondale house.**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Val and Will, happy birthday to you." my friends and family sing while my parents set the cake in front of me and my brother. It looks delicious. It's like double chocolate. And then come the presents. I look in the present bag from Mum and Dad and...OH MY GOD. THEY GOT ME THOSE SUPER CUTE HIGH HEELED BOOTS. I shriek.

"Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!" I jump up and down while Will opens his presents. I got a dress from Auntie Izzy, Uncle Simon and Ali. OMG and a new iPod Nano from Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus and Micah. And this awesome top and jeans from Nina. And what I didn't expect was a present from John. I peer inside and nearly die on the spot. HE GOT ME THE MOCKINGJAY PIN. OMG OMG OMG ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP. For like the last month before my birthday I've been hinting at everybody to get me it like I said things like "That mockingjay pin is so cool, it would suit me so much' and they still didn't get it. But it looks like John was listening to what I wanted. I literally jump on top of John and crush him in a bear hug.

"Thank you so so SO MUCH JOHN. OMG I LOVE YOU FOR THIS. BEST PRESENT EVER." and then it dawns on me what I said. I just told John Clark I love him. I jump back and I feel myself blush while I hear someone chuckle. I turn around to see my MUM chuckling. Now this is what I call betrayal.

"Sorry honey but the way you reacted was exactly the way I reacted when I was 13 and got a manga comic from Simon." I sit back down and go as low as I can without going totally under the table.

**Late at night. Sleepover time. Only Val is awake btw.**

I'm still watching movies on my laptop. Nina was supposed to be watching with me but she fell asleep. I feel my phone vibrate beside me. I look and ooooooh I got a message.

_Hey wanna meet up tomorrow at 12? We can eat lunch.~ Jackson_

I text him back almost immediately but not precisely so that he doesn't think I've been staring at my phone waiting for him to text.

_Okay. Tomorow at 12. Bye ttyl.~Val_

I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I font want to admit it but I'm excited about meeting up with Jackson. I mean nearly every girl in the school would want to date him. But I'm not dating him, we're only gonna hang out.

**The next day 11 am.**

Nina is helping me pick out my clothes for the date.

In the end we pick out the jeans and top from Nina and the high heeled boots from Auntie Izzy. Then Nina insists on doing my make up but she only but a little bit of mascara and eyeliner on.

"Hey, Val why are you getting dressed up?" I hear someone say. A male someone. I look over at the door and have a mini panic attack. My Dad is standing in the doorway. How am I supposed to explain this? I can't exactly tell him I'm going on a date because he'll freak out!

"IamgoingonadatewithJacksonfrommyclass." I mumble.

"Excuse me? You are doing WHAT?!" oh boy. What am I supposed to do now?

"I said I'm...ummm...going...err...on a date?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"Well okay then if you put it that way. I'm going to hang out with my friend and I would like to look pretty" I know back talking is 'bad' but it's how a conversation works! Then thank God mum comes and saves me.

"Let her go." and then she whispers something into his ear, but I can't hear it. Dang it. And then my Dad smiles at mum and kisses her on the cheek. And now I feel like puking up my breakfast. We all ate breakfast together then John and Will went out to the town. And Nina is going to some of her relatives in the Hamptons so she'll be back on Sunday night. And then I'm going out so they'll have the whole house to themselves and I don't even want to know what will happen while we're gone.

I'm ready at 11:45 and I decided I'll start walking. We're meeting up at Java Jones. And then we might go to a movie.

I arrive a bit early, at 11:55 but Jackson is already there. When he sees me, he smiles that trademark smile of his. His eyes widen when he sees what I'm wearing and I'm happy I have that effect on him. I sit down across from him and he asks me what would I like. I reply with "Black coffee. Like my soul." just to creep him out a little bit more.

**Back at the Herondale house while everyone is away. (this will be fluffy)**

**C.P.O.V.**

I sit down on the sofa and turn the tv on. Jace comes to sit beside me a couple of minutes later. I put my head on his shoulder and he pulls me onto his lap. I look up at him and I see we're so close together. Even though we have been married for about 12 years now, it still makes the butterflies in my stomach wake up. He quickly closes the distance between us and he is guilty of killing thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I kiss him back, hard. Suddenly he picks me up and without breaking the kiss brings me to our bedroom. He lies me down on the bed and he hovers above me, trying not to squish me. I roll him onto his back so that I'm sitting on top of him. I put my hands under his shirt and he moans softly into my mouth. I stroke my hands over his abs while nibbling at his bottom lip. He clearly likes that because he groans. He tugs at the bottom of my shirt asking for permission and I nod. And there goes my shirt, flying. But since I had to get rid of my shirt, he needs to get rid of his. I just rip it off him. And flying go my jeans and so does his jeans. So now it is very passionate making out. He starts kissing my jaw and neck. Then he flips us over so he's on top of me. And he starts grinding on me and gosh it's fantastic. I won't go into the details but let's say both of us lost control and our clothes went flying.

**Back at Java Jones**

**V.P.O.V.**

The date is going great so far. We're really getting to know each other. He then takes me to the cinema. We go to see Mockingjay: Part 1. I totally love it. I've already read the whole series and the movies are such a nice touch. Once it's over and I have stopped sobbing we go to the park. I'm just sitting beside him and I turn around to look at him and I see how close he is to me. He starts moving in a bit closer and tilting his head to the side. And then I feel his lips on mine. He tastes of Apple's and mints and something so Jackson. He licks my lower lip asking for permission and I open my mouth and he slides his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dance around and then I hear someone gasp and I pull away. I turn around to see John and Will staring at us. Obviously I start blushing.

"Val! What are you doing stuffing your tongue down Jackson's thought?" Will yells at me.

"Well...we're on a date...and it just kind of...happened." I look over at John and I'm surprised he looks angry. H walks over to Jackson and takes him by his collar of his shirt.

"If you hurt her, we will make you pay. Understand?" Will grabs John and pulls him off. Then they start walking home.

"I'm sorry Jackson. I better go home now." I quickly peck him on the cheek and then run off home.

**Back at the Herondale house.**

"Mum, Dad I'm home." I shout.

"Okay honey. Did you have fun?" I walk into the kitchen and see my Mum is making spaghetti for dinner.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. We got coffee and then we went to the cinema and then we went to the park. And now I came home for dinner because I'm starving"

"That's good because dinner is just ready." and then she starts serving the food onto plates.

"Go get your brother, John and Dad, sweetie.' I run upstairs to John's room, shout food is ready and then go to Dad's office and walk in.

"Hey Daddy. Dinner is ready."

"Did that boy try anything funny with you?"

"No daddy, we only went to the cinema and the park."

"Yeah right, so why did we see you stuffing your tongue down Jackson's throat?" I turn around to see who spoke and I see Will. He is dead and so am I and so is Jackson.

"Valentina Alexis Faith Herondale. You did what?!" I see the rage in his eyes. He probably thinks it's Jackson's fault. Before I explain to my father, I give Will my death glare.

"No Daddy listen. It was my fault. And I wasn't stuffing my tongue into his mouth, it was just a small kiss on the lips. Like you and Mummy do." at that he calms down. Then he just gets up and walks out of the room.

"William Max Herondale. You are so dead." then I start chasing him around. Finally I catch him and then I pin him down to the ground. But he's too strong for me and he just brushes me off. Red faced I go into the kitchen to eat my dinner,

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Send me ideas of what you would like to happen to them. I have actually not a clue where I'm going with this story. I just thought of this on the go.**_

_**Love yah people. Remember to review!**_


	3. Very important authors note

_**Authors note. So anyway I don't know if you guys like this story and I actually have not a clue where I'm going with it so I would appreciate if you sent me in some ideas. For anybody who is actually gonna help me out thank you.**_

_**love yah people.**_


	4. Time to Train

_**Hello it's been like 3 weeks since I last updated and I guess I'll just update every Saturday. If I don't forget to. So here's the chapter some of you were looking forwards to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. But if I could I would.**_

_**Val and Will 1 month after chapter 2. (I have to add some content I forgot to add last time.)**_

_**C.P.O.V**_

No. This can't be happening again! Oh God what have we done? How could we be so stupid?! And by this I mean that I'm pregnant again! When we had sex, we forgot to use protection! So stupid, so so stupid. How are we going to tell the kids? We already had the 'talk' with them. But I know how it is to think about your parents doing it. Because I now have a sister. Yes, Mum and Luke have a wee 3 year old child. She's called Khloe. But anyway back to the point, we should tell them soon. But actually to be honest, I haven't even told Jace yet. But I only found out like two days ago! I know, I know bad excuse. Jace is in the living room. I'll go tell him now.

"Jace?" I say as I sit down beside him.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about having another child?" I deadpan. He looks over at me and raises his eyebrow. Damn him. Why is it so hard for me to lift only one eyebrow? Why?

"Not really, no. Why do you ask?" he puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his chest.

"Jaceimpregnantagain" I mumble into his chest.

"What? Look up at me Clary." I shake my head. He puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look at him. I sigh. Better to get this over and done with.

"Jace, I'm pregnant again." I feel tears falling down my cheeks. He pulls me onto his lap and then he kisses the tears. I put my head on his chest and cry silently.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright. I promise." and at that exact moment Val and Will walk into the house.

"Mum? Dad? We're home" Val shouts. Then they peep their heads into the living room and their eyes widen when they see me crying.

"Why is Mum crying?" they say in unison when they walk into the room. They sit down beside us.

"Kids, your mother, is pregnant." Jace says.

**V.P.O.V**

"What?" Will and I say in unison. It's kind of gross to think about your parents doing it. But I always wanted a younger sibling, especially if it was a little girl because then I could look after her and I actually really like babies.

"Really Mum? You're going to have a baby?" I ask.

"Yes I am" she answers. I'm a bit confused as to why she is crying.

"So why are you crying?" Will asks.

"I'm crying because it was a surprise to me. But I think we will be alright." I smile at this. My Mum is brave, she can go through anything. Especially because she fought in a war and survived. She can do this.

_**Next day at school**_

The day so far is going normally. Oh wait, nope not today. I'm walking behind Alina and I see something black on her right hand. I pull her over to the side.

"What's that on your hand?" I ask her, lifting up her hand. She snatches it away and says,"Nothing that you should be concerned about." so in response I lift up my right hand in front of her face and her eyes widen.

"Yes, it is. My grandmother runs the New York Institute and I don't think they know about you, now do they?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Well then, Alina, you should totally come with me today. You need to train you know." she sighs and says, "Fine. I'll meet you at your locker after last class." and with that she walks away.

_**Later, last class.**_

5 minutes until the bell goes.

4 minutes until the bell goes.

3 minutes until the bell goes.

2 minutes until the bell goes.

1 minute until the bell goes.

RING RING RING.

And I run out of class. Nina wasn't in today so it doesn't matter. I find Alina standing beside my locker.

"You ready?" I ask her. She just nods in reply. We walk home and we quickly eat dinner. She keeps on staring at my brother which is gross. Then finally we get to go to the Institute to train.

"Hey, Nanny. This is my friend from school. She just moved in 2 months ago and I only found out she's a Shadowhunter today. I thought that she needs proper training so I brought her here, is that okay?" I explain to Nanny Maryse. She nods and smiles at me, "Sure darling." And we go up to the training room where my brother is throwing knives. I'm a good shot and nearly always get the knives to hit the target.

"So Alina, do you know how to throw knives?" I ask her.

"Yes, I do but not too good maybe you could teach me how to do it better?" I smile and nod. I explain how to properly hold a knife and how the body needs to move to get the knife hit the target. I demonstrate and the knife goes exactly where I wanted it. I hand her the knife and she throws it and it hits the outer circle of the target.

"Well done, try it by yourself now. I have to train as well."

_**3 hours later.**_

"Ok, children that's the end of training for today!" my dad shouts. We collect the knives and put them away.

"So, how did you like the training?" I ask Alina as we walk to the elevator.

"It was good. Do you think I could come over again?"

"Sure."

Now I think this is the start of a long friendship.

**So I'm sorry that I didn't update for quite a long time but this last couple of weeks were hectic! We had loads of tests and then I had to go to my home country for Christmas and I probably won't update again until 2015.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**LOVE yah.**


	5. Story is DISCONTINUED AN

_**So I updated the story yesterday. And I'm doing this author's note now to let anyone who actually read this story, that it is being discontinued. I'm sorry for anyone who liked it but I wasn't getting much views or reviews and it just put me off. It just felt like no one actually read it. I'm continuing with Back All Fabulous so yeah *shrugs* there isn't much to say anymore. And please don't kill me for discontinuing it, although I doubt you liked it very much.**_

_**Love yah people...**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The author who feels guilty, but just can't continue this story.**_


End file.
